Healing and Love
by Jaal Ama Darav
Summary: Recovering in the Naffa Shie medical center on Aya following a mission…


**Healing and Love **

**A/N- for LGBT/LGBTQ+ Pride Month, though a day late...**

**Considering Jaal is Bi, and some have given him a same-sex love interest...I decided to do the same. **

* * *

2816

Naffa Shie Medical Center, outskirts of Old Palaan, Aya

_Another pleasant day. _Jaal Ama Darav laid on the bed, in white clothing and white sheets up to his shoulders, looking out the large window which gave a great view of the plains of Aya.

His left neck flap ached, a bandage wrapped over a still-healing wound from a Kett blade.

* * *

_He heard __Kosaan__ cry out.__"__Jaal! Watch out!"_

_He heard the blade swing through the air and moved to his right to dodge, too late. He was thrown to the ground onto his back, and felt immense pain in his left neck flap. He was injured, bad. _

_He heard Kosaan scream in rage. "You skkutting skshetster!" Bioelectric aura, eyes glowing blue, firaan enshrouded in a large amount of energy, he lunged at the Kett Anointed with the blade. And tackled it to the ground and stabbed it repeatedly with his firaan while giving it a brutal bioelectric shocking, he could hear the Kett's flesh and under-suit sizzling. _

_Everything faded to black._

* * *

The door opened, bringing him back to reality.

Jaal turned his attention to it, and Enraala Shie walked into the room, one of the nurses who had tended to him- soft light blue eyes, dark green skin tone, and her white medical outfit consisting of a shirt, long pants, and a robe with no sleeves.

She stopped by the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Jaal sighed. "Still sore. And I wish I could get back on the field, help against the Kett. It's been a week."

Enraala nodded in sympathy. "I understand. But you need to heal first. Can't go out there in the state you are in, the Kett would only take advantage." She paused, looking at the datapad in her hand. "And losing an entire team is not good for morale. I did tell you the other day, you and Kosaan were the only ones accounted for after that mission."

"I know, but what the Kett are doing to our people. Taking and tearing apart families, those labor camps..." His bioelectrical field acted up. "I know I've said this, but why are they doing this to us?"

Enraala shook her head. "I wish I knew. Hopefully with Evfra organizing the Resistance into the effective force it is now, we'll get our answers and put a stop to the Kett for good." She paused. "Anything else?"

Jaal looked at Enraala and then the door. "How is Kosaan?"

Enraala smiled. "Doing a lot better." She read her datapad. "From the doctor's notes, he had overused the taon and his bioelectrics were erratic for the first few days here. Still here like you are."

Jaal sighed. "Thank you. I know he had to have pushed himself far and hard to get to that level of overuse."

Enraala nodded. "Yes. I've heard its especially true when protecting one's taoshay." She paused. "I need to attend to others, will be back if you need me." She left the room.

Jaal looked down, deep in thought. _Protecting one's taoshay? Does that mean he-? _

The door opened again, snapping Jaal out of his thoughts. This time it was Kosaan Nevaa- green skin tone, gentle dark blue eyes, and in the same clothing as Jaal.

He smiled warmly. "Jaal, how are you?"

Jaal sat up against the headboard of the bed. "Much better than last week." He paused. "You look like you are feeling better, and your bioelectric signature is...more stable and calm."

Kosaan took a seat in a chair next to the bed. "Yes, much better." He looked at Jaal. "I couldn't let the Kett take anyone else from my team from me. Everyone else missing, most likely taken alive, I couldn't lose you the same way." He sighed. "Nehraj Shie says I am in love. Saying its obvious...he hasn't stopped teasing..." He blushed and laughed.

Jaal chucked. "I have...enjoyed your company. After everything I've told you about, it was what I needed." He looked at Kosaan with a smile. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Kosaan stood up and looked out the window. "I believe today is a good day to relax outside. Want to come?"

"Yes, I believe I need some natural sun." Jaal stood up from the bed. "Though we should inform Enraala."

Kosaan nodded. "Good idea, wouldn't want to upset her, she'd scold the both of us."

The two left the room.

* * *

**A/N- **

**Skshetster – an Angaran word from a dialect on Voeld. Kind of like skkut, directed at those one considers extremely vile such as the Kett. **

**As for what will happen to Kosaan...I am planning on having him vanish...due to the Kett. I imagine this fic takes place a few months before that happens. **


End file.
